Diary of a Summoner
by Joruri Mouri
Summary: Yuna keeps a diary of everything during her pilgrimage. Please R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own any FFX characters, I just own this story. AN: As the story goes on, it will include some spoilers!
1. Besaid

Diary of a Summoner

By: Joruri Mouri

Chapter One: Besaid

Besaid

I'm no longer an apprentice summoner any more. I finally made it. I'm so happy. I called on my first aeon today, Valefor. He was so beautiful. It was so amazing too! I wondered if this was the way my father felt when he called upon his first aeon.

We leave for the pilgrimage early tomorrow morning, my guardians and I. I'm nervous yet excited at the same time. I finally get to see all of Spira, all of the places that Lulu has told me about. I'd like to spend as much time as I can at each place since I'll never get to see it again.

Wakka had brought someone to the village today, Tidus is his name. I heard him tell Lulu that he almost hit Tidus with a blitzball. Apparently he had done some sort of amazing shot that blew the whole team away. Wakka wants him on the team for this year's tournament.

Tidus is very cute. Sun kissed skin, golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes. He's really nice too, and sweet. Although he seems kind of shy. I'd like to get to know him more so I'll talk to him on the boat to Kilika. Everyone is asleep and I guess I should do the same. Good night.

AN: So. . . Good, bad, awful? Please leave me a review, pretty please with sugar on top? It will get better as the journey goes on. I will try my best to update once or twicea week. I've got quite a busy schedule right now. Have a good day!


	2. Kilika

Kilika

The last week has been awful. . .well one good thing but I will get to that later on. 

On our way to Kilika, we were attacked by Sin. I've never seen him that close before. It was so big! The crew was afraid of Sin attacking their homes and families back in Kilika and wanted permission to fire at Sin to try and stop it, or at least slow it down. Wakka thought it was a really bad idea but they asked me and I told them it was okay. I didn't want people to get hurt or killed by Sin. We got attached to Sin after the crew shot their harpoons at it. 

Sin started shooting things at us that Lulu called "sin spawn". They were ugly little grayish black things with spikes and an awful smell that I couldn't quite identify nor do I think I'd want to. 

After what seemed like forever of attacking, Lulu yelled out that we needed to attack the fin. I was no good for that since it was so far away, so while Lulu attacked it with black magic and Wakka threw his ball at it, Kimahri, Tidus, and I fought with the sin spawn. It finally gave up and left us alone. 

We lost half of the crew because of that little run-in with Sin. Most of them were thrown over board. I wish I could've sent them. Now they'll probably turn into water fiends. 

When we arrived at Kilika, it was a total mess! And all because of Sin! The entire village was in shambles. As soon as we all got off the boat, two of the natives came to me with tears stained faces, not that I blame them. The explained everything to me and I asked them to let me do the sending. They were grateful for it. The Aurochs went around helping various people start cleaning up and trying to rebuild some things.

I was led to the place were the survivors had gathered up as many bodies as they could find and put them in one spot. I saw Tidus walk up just as before I began. I saw him talking to Lulu with the look of confusion on his face and then it seemed that she was trying to explain what was about to happen. I began to dance the sending. Twirling and swooping and jumping. I caught glimpses of Tidus every few seconds and he seemed to look stunned, maybe even afraid.

That was the first sending I've ever performed. I cried the whole time too. It was all so sad and I felt so bad for the people of Kilika, I just wish there was more that I could do for them. 

On a better note: I finally got to speak with Tidus alone. It was before Sin attacked us. He is such a kind and sweet person. I'm beginning to really "like" him. I know I shouldn't have these sort of feelings, but I can't help it! I feel like I can trust him with anything, including my life. I'd really like to make him my guardian, but I don't know how the others would take it. Actually, I think that if I wanted him as one of my guardians, I should be allowed to! 

I found out that he is the son of Sir Jecht! I was so surprised! And the dates matched up the same also. I knew it wasn't a lie. But then again, I feel that Tidus would never lie to me. If I asked him to become a guardian, I hope he wouldn't think that I was just asking because his father was one of my father's guardians, seeing how that he apparently hates his father. He only told me a little bit about why.

Well I must be going to bed now. It's very late. Tomorrow we're going to the temple so I can pray to the Fayth. After that we leave for Luca. Good night. 


	3. To Luca

To Luca

We're on our way to Luca now. We left late last night. I'm sitting at the front edge of the boat. The weather right now is quite nice. The sun is shining, there's a slight warm breeze. The smell of the ocean, so refreshing. 

It seems that Tidus is trying to teach Wakka how to do a certain blitzball move. It looks a little familiar but I'm not sure where I've seen it. I'll think on it later. Oh, he just turned and caught me staring and now I'm probably blushing like crazy. And he gave me that adorable little smile he does. It gives me butterflies in my stomach. I wonder if he likes me. . . .

He always seems to find a small way to touch me. Like touching my arm or brushing his hand against mine. He did put his arm around me last night to keep me warm since the night air on the boat was rather chilly. I didn't mind and neither did he obviously. And no one was around to run us off to bed. We talked a great deal last night. We even fell asleep on the deck. Wakka found us this morning. Rather it be him than Lulu because I know Wakka wouldn't reprimand us like Lulu would. He kind of slapped Tidus around a little bit for the incident, but it was all in good fun. 

I spoke with Lulu about making Tidus one of my guardians. The look in her eye said no, but she told me that as long as I was fine with it then she was too. I was happy. And I've been happy all day after that. 

I did get to pray to the Fayth in Kilika Temple. I received another aeon. His name is Ifrit. He's rather large. Kind of resembles a dog like figure. Despite the way he looks, he is very kind and gentle. I'll admit that at first I was a little afraid of him, but after I summoned him, all that melted away. 

I get to take a small break away from my pilgrimage while we're in Luca. There is no temple in Luca. Really the only thing there is Blitzball and a ton of shops and restaurants. The tournament is being held there. Wakka is nervous about it. I think he's finally convinced Tidus to play, not that it took to much I'm sure. Tidus is very passionate about Blitzball. He says he was the star player for the Zanarkand Abes. I don't think anyone else believes him but I do.

I heard that at the tournament, Maester Mika will be introducing the new Maester of Yevon. I don't know if it is true or not, I guess I'll have to see when we get there. Well I must leave for now. My hand is getting tired. Have a great day!

------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter done. I am trying to update at least twice a week.  
A thanks to the following people who have taken the time to read my fic: psycho girl, F-chan1, Auron's Girl, Yuna-Blueo'Hara, and Love-J. 


	4. A Hotel in Luca

A Hotel in Luca 

Today has been quite a day. I'm finally getting to rest. The clock now says 2:27 am. Lulu is asleep. And I'm sure everyone else is also. I think something happened between her and Wakka while I was gone. Hmmm. . . . When I came in a little while ago, Wakka was just getting up from the table to leave, he was blushing slightly with a shy smile and Lulu had a small smile on her face and was blushing a little. I think they really like each other but just don't want to admit it. I guess I'll ask her later and see if she will tell me anything.

The Aurochs won the Blitzball tournament. Everyone was really surprised. It's the first tournament won in about 10 years I think Letty said. Wakka has decided to become a full time guardian now that the season is over. I'm glad to have him back. And he doesn't regret his decision at all. He made Datto the new captain although they all still call Wakka "Captain". Its kind of cute actually.

I was kidnapped by some of the Al Bhed Psyches today during the tournament! I beat them up with Valefor though. Lulu, Kimahri, and Tidus came to my rescue. I'm very thankful. They were the ones that actually set me free from the ship. They wanted the Aurochs to throw the game if they wanted me back but I don't think they would've "handed me over" even if they did. I wonder why they did that though. Lulu said that she is going to start teaching me black magic now. She said it will come in handy sometime. She told me that she will teach me the four basic spells: fire, water, blizzard, and thunder. And when I master that, she'll teach me the rest and so on. I told Lulu that I will help her with her white magic since she isn't very good at it yet. She's a Black Mage and has mastered all of the dark arts.

We got to see the new Maester today. Pretty much as soon as we got off the boat, the announcement was made. His name is Seymour Guado. He's a half Guado, half Human mix. He's very young. I'd say around 25 or so. He's not unfortunate looking either. It seemed like he looked through the crowd and stared at me. I'm sure he wasn't but it seemed like it. It kind of gave me the creeps. I shouldn't worry about it though. We were attacked by many dozens of fiends earlier, right after the tournament. He got rid of all of them with his aeon, Anima. He was so amazing! I've never seen anything like him before. Lulu said that if I work hard enough and we go to all of the right places I can get Anima as well. She also mentioned an aeon called the Magus Sisters but she didn't really say much about that one.

We found Sir Auron! I knew he was there, just like the rumor said! And he joined us in our pilgrimage. Wakka seemed a little intimidated at first. Kimahri showed no expression. Lulu didn't either. Auron and Tidus seemed to know each other. Wakka was right though, he did find someone he knew. Tidus is going to stay with us on the pilgrimage too! I was so happy to hear it. It just made my day.

Tidus and I went out tonight. We walked around the city. The lights were so nice. I haven't really seen anything like it in so many years. We went to a small outdoor sushi bar. After that we went and looked through all of the shops and bought some needed supplies. Oh, and he held my hand most of the time too! And when we got back to the hotel, he walked me back to my door, kissed me on the cheek and opened my door for me. When I walked in, Wakka was just getting up to leave. I thought he was out celebrating with the rest of the team. Oh well. Well I'm going to bed now. Its almost 3 am. We have to travel down the Mi'ihen Highroad tomorrow and on foot so I need all the rest I can get. Good night.


	5. Rin's agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad

Mi'ihen Highroad 

I really don't have a lot to say right now. Not what you would call an eventful day. The clock says it's half past eleven. I'll be going to bed shortly. It only took us the day to walk the highroad. 10 hours, I think Auron said. We're at "Rin's Travel Agency". Wakka didn't want to stay here because it was an Al Bhed shop. Wakka hates the Al Bhed. He thinks they are the reason that Sin keeps coming back because they use forbidden machina.

We had to fight a rather large fiend today. It was trying to eat all of the chocobos! It was really strong but we won though. We knocked it over the edge of a cliff and it died on impact then it burst into pyreflies and faded.

I've been making a movie sphere for all of my guardians, no, my friends, to see after I'm gone. I began speaking to Tidus but just as I started, he walked up behind me so I had to shut it off. I don't want anyone to know I'm making it. We sat outside and watched the sunset together and talked. He asked me why Sin always came back. I didn't know what to say other than "I don't know" at first. I told him that it's just been that way and no one has ever questioned it. I've really never thought about it actually, but now that I have, I want to know as well. Then he started mocking Maester Mika. I told him it wasn't nice but it was funny. I needed a laugh. Well I'm very tried so I'm going to bed. Good night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed my lovely fanfic! The person called Liz who reviewed, I know Tidus isn't shy but it works out better for me this way right now until later on,but I'm glad you like the rest.I've got to go back and refresh my memory on a few things before I get the next chapter up. Hopefully within a couple of days. I don't know how many people are familiar with Soul Calibur 2, but I posted a fic for them months ago that didn't get a lot of reviews. So check out my other work, you may like it! Pretty please? lol. Have a good one!


	6. Operation Mi'ihen

Useless Plan

Right now we're staying at another one of Rin's agencies at the end of the Djose Highroad. So many things have happened in the last couple of weeks. I guess I should start at the top of the list. 

We left Rin's agency and traveled down the rest of the highroad. It only took a few hours. We got to the end, we saw a lot of people, some chocobos and a large cage that, believe it or not, had a very large fiend in it. From the little bits and pieces we picked up they we're going to use it in some insane plan called "Operation Mi'ihen". The idea was to use the fiend to attract Sin back. Well we weren't going to have anything to do with it and just keep on with the pilgrimage. The guards at the passage weren't going to let us through. They said we weren't authorized. At least we weren't the only ones. The summoner Dona and her guardian were turned down as well. We did end up getting through though. Maester Seymour arrived and got us cleared. Although the guards objected, they didn't stand in the Maester's way.

We traveled down Mushroom Rock Road and ended up at a beach. There were so many machina weapons around. I'd never seen so many before. Wakka was not happy, he even hurt his foot we he kicked one of them. Then he made his speech again about how Sin keeps coming back because of them. We met Maester Kinoc. Auron seemed to know him. It seemed a little weird between them. I wasn't going to ask to find out why either. At that point, we had been sucked in to this plan. Their plan was to use the captured sin spawn to lure Sin to the beach and then attack it with all the machina.

It succeeded in luring Sin to the desired place, but failed miserably at the same time. Sin overcame all that was thrown at him. So many people died. Much more infected with it's toxin. At first I thought Tidus had been killed because at one moment he was at my side clutching my hand tightly and the next gone. I don't even remember him being leaving everything happened so fast. 

I wanted to summon, but Maester Seymour stopped me saying it would only be in vain. I felt so helpless because there was nothing I could do but stand back and watch. 

After everything had calmed down, we left. Auron insisted that we've stayed long enough and that the next temple was only about 5 miles away. The agency we're at is not far from the Djose Temple. Well I must end this entry because I'm very tired and I need to rest. Good night. 


End file.
